Futuro
by Cuma
Summary: Siempre que Kenma se sentía así, Kuroo tenía una sonrisa para él. Siempre que se sentía débil, tenía su mano lista para apoyarlo. Pero ahora no tenía nada de eso, había sobrepasado los límites de su paciencia y se merecía el nulo cariño que ahora el moreno sentía por él. Era culpa de su poca confianza, de sus miedos y su actitud infantil, lo sabía...
1. Chapter 1

-Kenma…- Intentó llamar la atención de su acompañante sin éxito.

El pequeño rubio no apartaba la mirada del aparato en sus manos, no era que el juego fuera de lo más interesante pero no quería encontrarse con los ojos de Kuroo.

-Uhm…- Dijo un par de minutos después.

Pero ya no obtuvo respuesta.

Kuroo era una persona bastante paciente, era imposible que se hubiera enojado por aquello, sobre todo porque era una escena que se había repetido una y otra vez en sus vidas, él sabía que al salir con Kenma, el que fuera ignorado por culpa de esos videojuegos era 100% seguro.

Kenma levantó los ojos discretamente y vio a su amigo mirando por la ventana.

Su expresión era la misma, esa sonrisa despreocupada que llevaba a todos lados y que le hacía sentir que todo estaba bien pasara lo que pasara. Volteó a ver a la ventana, hacia lo que su amigo observaba con atención y vio a un grupo de chicas que se había reunido afuera del lugar, al parecer hablaban y miraban al mayor sonriendo tontamente.

El rubio se sorprendió y miró instintivamente a la pantalla, no estaba seguro de que estaba sintiendo, hacía unos minutos Kuroo y la cajera habían tenido un momento de evidente flirteo frente a él y ahora que el mayor miraba por la ventana, no sabía si estaría coqueteando con esas chicas… aunque siempre terminaba con la conclusión de que Kuroo nunca sabía cuándo estaba actuando como todo un donjuán, aunque para el resto fuera bastante obvio, simplemente Kuroo era Kuroo, con él y con todas las personas a su alrededor.

-Hmpf.-Bufó.

-¿Qué sucede? –Al fin el otro había vuelto a verle.

-Nada.- Pausó su juego y tomó la pequeña hamburguesa frente a él.

Ahora toda la atención del mayor se concentraba en él.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó con suavidad.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –No lo miraba a pesar de que los ojos del mayor no se apartaban de él.

-Estas ignorándome…

-No es a propósito…

-Esta vez sí…

Kenma levantó la mirada y se sintió intimidado, como pocas veces el otro le hacía sentir.

-Claro que no. No es nada…-Volvió a tomar su consola.

Kuroo sonrió y tomó el juguetito que había venido con la cajita feliz de Kenma. Era de un juego de gatitos que se había vuelto popular.

-¿Has jugado esto?

-Si.

-¿Es divertido?

-No realmente.

-Oh…-Dijo tomando una papita frita.

Sus conversaciones casi siempre eran así, oraciones cortas y se podría decir que hasta cortantes, pero ya ambos estaban acostumbrados.

-¿Te vas a comer tu pay? –Dijo de la nada Kenma.

-¿Lo quieres?

-Si.

Le extendió el paquetito y Kenma estiró la mano para tomarlo, pero Kuroo no lo soltó. El rubio lo miró sorprendido, pero solo encontró con esa mirada intensa y una sonrisa en contraste.

-Iré por otra bebida ¿Quieres algo?

-…Si, té.

Había dejado el videojuego a un lado, la sonrisa de Kuroo le decía que se estaba comportando como un verdadero idiota, parecía que había llegado al límite de la paciencia de su amigo. Algo que probablemente jamás había experimentado.

-Lo siento.- Fue lo único que dijo cuándo el moreno regresó con ambos vasos.

-¿Por qué?

-Por nada…

A partir de ese momento no volvió a tomar el videojuego. Comía en silencio y Kuroo lo miraba con su media sonrisa como usualmente lo hacían. A veces se preguntaba porque no dejaba de sonreír, de alguna forma sentía que era como una sonrisa de orgullo, pero él no sentía que hubiera algo en él para enorgullecerse.

Mientras que Kuroo ya había terminado de comer, Kenma no podía terminar su hamburguesa. Había adelantado el pay de manzana –de ambos-, y unas cuantas papas fritas.

-Me avergüenza que me veas comer…-Dijo sin aguantar más la mirada de su amigo.

-Me impresiona que no estés acostumbrado….

-…

-¿Qué pasa hoy?

Kenma lo miró, estaba nervioso por alguna razón, luego desvió la mirada al suelo. Kuroo lo miraba como su fuera lo más interesante del mundo, con su rostro recargado en una mano y una sonrisa discreta en los labios.

Estiró su mano libre y acarició con suavidad la mejilla de su amigo, haciéndolo sobresaltarse.

-Vamos a casa…

Las mejillas de Kenma se tiñeron de rojo. Kuroo sabía que estaría solo ese fin de semana, también sabía que las muestras de cariño en público lo ponían así, estúpidamente feliz y avergonzado.

Guardó sus pertenencias mientras el mayor recogía las cosas de la mesa y las llevaba al cesto de basura. Antes de dirigirse a la mesa nuevamente la cajera le sonrió diciéndole "Nos vemos pronto", y el moreno rrespondió al gesto.

A veces odiaba ser tan consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Comenzó a caminar molesto a la salida dejando la mochila de su amigo en la silla. Estaba molesto como pocas veces y odiaba estar molesto por tonterías, realmente eran tonterías, no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera.

Era su poca confianza, eran sus miedos, era su actitud infantil. No quería que se apoderaran de él pero no podía hacer algo para evitarlo. Lo sabía, que tan ridículo se veía a ojos de Kuroo en esos momentos.

-¡Kenma! – Escuchó detrás de sí.

Kenma siguió caminando rogando que no le gritara frente a todas esas personas, que no hiciera algo para avergonzarlo más, quería alejarse de ese lugar abarrotado porque se sentía rídiculo.

Y como siempre no tenía que decirlo en voz alta, Kuroo caminó detrás de él, sabía que le seguía y casi podía escuchar sus pasos.

Llegaron a la estación del metro, Kenma se detuvo cerca de la línea amarilla y solo miraba al suelo, Kuroo le alcanzó y se detuvo a su lado, sin mirarlo ni preguntarle nada. Llevaba las manos en su bolsillo como si estuviera inmerso en una infinita indiferencia.

Cuando tomaron el metro ni siquiera tenía interés en sacar su videojuego. En realidad no quería empeorarlo más. Así que solo miraba al suelo y en alguna ocasión sacó su celular para responder a los pocos mensajes que le enviaban. Kuroo por su parte no decía nada ni lo miraba.

El rubio empezaba a sentirse mal, era como siempre cuando se trataba de él, hacía algo y minutos después empezaba a sentirse ridículo, estúpido y culpable.

Con su mano empezó a tantear a un lado, donde se encontraba Kuroo, aunque sabía que el otro tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho logro alcanzar su saco, presionándolo firmemente entre su mano.

Pero Kuroo no hiso nada, ninguno de los dos hizo nada más. Aquello le hiso sentir mil veces peor, siempre que se sentía así, el mayor tenía una sonrisa para él. Siempre que se sentía débil, tenía su mano lista para apoyarlo.

Pero ahora no tenía nada de eso, había sobrepasado los límites de su paciencia y se merecía el nulo cariño que ahora el moreno sentía por él...

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **Continuará…**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **TADADAAAAAAAÁ**

 **Este es otro fic que era parte de los One Shots de Haikyuu que tenía planeado, pero son tan largos que pensé mejor dividirlos.**

 **KuroKen es otra de mis parejas favoritas, los amo y se me hacen tan canon como que el Nendoroid de Kenma venga con un Kuroneko xDDD QUE OTRAS PRUEBAS NECESITAN?! Y creo, por el preview, que el de Kuroo trae a un KenmaNeko (¿?) me hace feliz!**

 **Espero les guste este fic y nos leemos luego! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Bajaron del metro y caminaron por las calles conocidas de su vecindario. La casa de Kenma quedaba después de la de Kuroo, pero el mayor siempre le llevaba hasta la puerta de su casa y después regresaba a la suya. Era una especie de ritual de todos los días.

-Te acompaño.- Dijo cuándo Kenma se detuvo enfrente de su entrada como si esperara que ese día fuera diferente.

El rubio siguió sus pasos sin decir nada más. Iban en silencio, pero ambos sabían que algo había mal.

-¿Qué ha sido todo lo de hoy? –Soltó de la nada deteniéndose a mitad de la calle cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa de Kenma.

-¿Qué…?

-Kenma...- Rara vez se escuchaba molestia en su voz.

El rubio se detuvo también y miró al suelo intentando ordenar sus palabras. No estaba seguro de si quería decirlo en voz alta, porque no quería que su amigo se molestara más, pero si no lo decía estaría molesto también.

Lo quería, estaba enamorado de él, de la felicidad con la que vivía cada día, no quería quitársela con su actitud pesimista, con sus celos.

Caminó hacia él, quería alcanzarlo, quería dejar a un lado sus miedos para ser feliz con él.

Le abrazó por la espalda y Kuroo no pudo hacer nada más que sorprenderse. Rara vez Kenma iniciaba un contacto físico. Al sentir aquellos brazos rodeándolo, toda molestia desapareció.

Se dio media vuelta sin dejar ir a Kenma y le abrazó con tanta fuerza como si quisiera fundirse con él. No le dio tiempo de protestar, de un momento a otro el mayor le besaba con desesperación, con sus dedos hundidos en sus cabellos impidiéndole apartarse.

-Kuroo…-Dijo un susurro cuando se apartaron para tomar aire y el otro volvió a abrazarle.

-Kenma…- Respondió en un suspiro mientras lo presionaba contra si mismo.

El menor no tuvo más opción que dejarse asir.

Un par de minutos después entraron a la casa. Sus padres no estaban, no llegarían en toda la noche como era usual en los fines de semana. En la mesa habían dos platos de comida y en el refrigerador probablemente su madre había dejado dos porciones de cena.

Su madre sabía que cuando no estaban en casa, Kuroo se quedaba con él, a hacerle compañía, aunque ignoraba que tanto sabía de ellos.

La habitación de Kenma estaba prácticamente oscura, las cortinas cerradas no dejaban pasar los rayos del sol.

El chico se quitó la chamarra y la dejó sobre una silla, al darse media vuelta para decirle a su amigo que se pusiera cómodo solo pudo ver el cuerpo del otro acercarse y atraparlo nuevamente con sus brazos.

-Kuroo…-murmuró al sentir sus labios besando su cuello.

Pero el otro no iba a dejarlo ir, prácticamente estaba sobre él cuando metió sus manos en su playera haciéndolo arquear su espalda.

Con algo de dificultad el mayor se sentó en la cama, atrayéndolo consigo y haciendo que se sentara sobre su regazo, sin dejar de besar su cuello y acariciar su espalda, sin preocuparse si sus manos exploraban más allá del pantalón.

Kenma por su parte se aferraba a la espalda del otro, colando sus manos bajo las capas de ropa que llevaba con algo de desesperación, quería tocar su cuerpo, lo quería, quería a Kuroo para él, solo para él.

El pelinegro entendió y con algo de brusquedad apartó al otro para acostarlo en la cama, mientras él se quitaba la chamarra, quedando con la playera negra que se pegaba a su cuerpo; Kenma solo observaba embelesado, Kuroo le parecía increíblemente atractivo ¿Cuántas chicas se encargaban de recordárselo a diario? Ese pensamiento lo hiso apartar la mirada y sentirse algo nervioso.

Sintió como el chico se acomodaba entre sus piernas para poderse recostar sobre él. Pero no sintió nuevamente caricias, volvió los ojos a él y se encontró con los ajenos observándolo fijamente.

-Creo que…-Dijo recostándose en su pecho.- todavía tienes algo que explicarme…

Kenma no dijo nada, solo acarició los cabellos negros del chico que descansaba sobre él abrazándolo como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

-Yo…-Dijo tras unos minutos de silencio.- Hoy Lev me preguntó si tú y yo…

Kuroo lo miró como si no entendiera.

-Todos ellos saben de nosotros desde el primer momento.

-Lo sé… pero… me pregunto si algún día lo nuestro será "oficial".

-Uhmm…- Respondió acomodándose en el pecho del pequeño para observarlo mejor.- Tu madre me preguntó lo mismo el mes pasado.

Kenma se sonrojó completamente.

-Le dije que todavía no me dabas respuesta.- Sonrió.- ¿Es eso lo que te tiene así?

-No.- Negó con la cabeza.- No del todo…

Ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

-Kenma, tú… ¿Quieres…?

Rápidamente el chico puso sus manos sobre la boca del otro, impidiéndole continuar.

-Es solo que… después de hablar me hiso darme cuenta de que pronto te graduarás… otra vez te irás…

-No tienes por qué preocuparte... - Apartó las pequeñas manos con suavidad.- Cuando salimos de la secundaria también me gradué antes que tú y seguimos juntos, será igual… no me iré.

Ellos habían empezado a andar poco después de que Kuroo se graduara de la secundaria. Kenma todavía iba en tercero así que el mayor pasaba a buscarlo desde la preparatoria, todos los días y se iban juntos a casa.

Su relación en ese momento había cambiado, ya no eran solo cariños de amigos e indirectas confusas, con sus sentimientos sobre la mesa habían decidido que saldrían, como pareja, aunque Kuroo quería algo de formalidad ese no era el momento ideal de Kenma; sentía que a esa edad era muy joven para un compromiso así y parecía qué a pesar de todo, le costaba más aceptar el cariño que a Kuroo.

Y solo pareció natural seguir de aquella manera, cuando volvieron a estar en la misma escuela, no ocultaban su relación, pero nunca se presentaron formalmente como novios, sus amigos estaban conscientes de su dinámica de pareja y muy rara vez los cuestionaban al respecto.

Pero Lev era un mocoso curioso y sin vergüenza preguntaba cosas que no debía, logrando incomodar a Kenma, aunque en cierta forma la manera tan simplista del más joven le ayudaba a poner en perspectiva algunas cosas.

-Me hiso preguntarme si solo estamos "pasando el tiempo".- Dijo con temor.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues… si han pasado tres años y nuestra relación no ha cambiado… ¿Significa que tú solo estas esperando a que algo suceda para dejarme?

-¿De qué demonios hablas? –Kuroo lo miraba completamente confundido.- ¿Fue el idiota de Lev quien te dio esas ideas?

Solo negó con la cabeza.

-Hoy la chica del McDonalds estaba coqueteando contigo…

-¿Qué?

No quería demostrarle toda esa inseguridad, pero si se quedaba callado moriría.

-Ella te dio su número y tú no hiciste nada al respecto…

-¿Cuándo pasó eso?

-¡Lo anotó en el ticket! Y luego te sonrió y tú le sonreíste de vuelta ¿Qué quieres que piense sobre eso?

Kenma casi nunca perdía la compostura, como en aquellos momentos que sus ojos amenazaban con dejar salir las lágrimas, su rostro completamente rojo y su voz en un inusual tono elevado.

-Demonios Kenma ¿Cuándo pasó todo eso?- Kuroo se había levantado para acercar su rostro al del rubio.

Pero Kenma apartó el rostro e intentó cubrirlo con sus manos, no quería que lo viera así.

-Yo sé que tú eres una persona increíble, eres muy guapo y bastante popular, todos te adoran y todas las chicas que he conocido se interesan por ti… Sé que no tiene nada de malo y que tú muestras una sonrisa a todos, no te importa si es una chica que quiere contigo o un amigo o yo… -Suspiró tomando aire, nunca hablaba tanto y sentía asfixiarse. - Pero ella… fue tan clara y tú le correspondiste…

Sus ojos brillaban porque no podía contener más las lágrimas, mientras que Kuroo lo miraba con una preocupación y sorpresa en su rostro.

-Eso es porque tú no esperas que estemos juntos más tiempo… ¿No es así? -Dijo finalmente.

-Rayos Kenma.- Inclinó su cabeza, ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.- Cuando empezamos a salir, te pedí que fueras mi novio pero tú te negaste y yo acepté eso, sabía lo que sentías pero también sabía que tenías miedo y siempre intentaba hacerte sentir seguro… jamás pensé que querías que cambiáramos…

El chico no lo miraba, había secado sus lágrimas y ahora parecía molesto.

-Creo que alguna vez pensé que eras tú el que pasaba el tiempo conmigo…-Admitió Kuroo.

Por su forma de ser, a veces se preguntaba si todo lo que Kenma hacía, lo hacía por gusto o porque era más fácil que negarse y agradarle a la gente... Aquello le llevó a pensar alguna vez si realmente era feliz a su lado o si solo estaban juntos por la costumbre. Pero después de ver el amor en sus ojos se convenció de lo que sentía. Y podía estar seguro de ello, siempre fue bueno para leer a Kenma.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -Lo miró con reproche y algo dolido.

Pero el pelinegro solo sonrió.

-Sólo fue una vez… Dijo besando su frente.- Te adoro Kenma, es algo que parece obvio para todos, pero para cualquier persona, es más como su tú fueras el que solo está conmigo para pasar el tiempo o por costumbre…

Kenma giró los ojos con fastidio.

-Lo sé… es una tontería… - El moreno soltó una risa.- Yaku hasta me ha preguntado un par de veces si te obligo a estar conmigo…

-Eso es ridículo…- Empezó a decir, pero calló en ese instante.

Aunque quizá no era una tontería para los demás… recordó en todas las veces en que Lev le miraba incrédulo preguntándole "¿De verdad Kuroo y tú…?" o diciendo "Pensaba que solo te interesaban los videojuegos". Todas aquellas veces que salía con Kuroo y este se resignaba a ser ignorado por él, y aun así nunca se quejó...

Entonces la pregunta que Lev le había hecho hoy, sobre si algún día todo sería oficial no era por Kuroo, era por él. Era porque él no parecía interesado en su relación…

-Lo siento…- Dijo, nuevamente esa sensación, se sentía ridículo.

-¿Sobre qué?

Kenma no respondió.

-Tengo la sensación de que la conversación está tomando un rumbo distinto…

-Es sólo que… me doy cuenta de que soy una horrible persona…

-No lo eres… Nunca he dudado de lo que sientes por mí…

Ambos quedaron en silencio, pensando sobre lo que sucedía. Kuroo se había acurrucado en el pecho del menor y Kenma solo podía aferrarse a él.

Todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio le hacía sentirse bastante mal, mientras que Kuroo intentaba comprender por completo la situación, ignorando en realidad gran parte de lo que había sucedido en ese día. Sólo sabía que Kenma se había mostrado molesto aquella tarde y todo había empezado en el restaurante gracias a que le sonrió a la cajera…

-¿Sabes Kenma? Quiero que tú y yo seamos tan "formales" que ni al idiota de Lev le quede ninguna duda… Y si fuera por mí, le hubiera dicho a todo el mundo que nos vamos a casar desde el momento en que te besé por primera vez…

-¿Casar? Estas yendo muy al extremo…

-¿No lo quieres? ¿Es que no me quieres lo suficiente? –Sonrió burlonamente.

-Me estas asustando…

Sabía que Kenma era así, con cierto miedo al compromiso. Solo debía encontrar la medida, lo que podía presionar o no en el pequeño para hacerlo sentir seguro y no incómodo.

De cualquier forma, no había pensado en casarse, solo estaba molestándolo… Pero quería que el otro estuviera seguro de que él quería llegar a todos los niveles con él, mudarse juntos algún día era algo que no le molestaría en absoluto.

-Si tú y yo fuéramos novios...- Continuó Kenma en voz baja, como si no quisiera admitir lo que estaba diciendo.- Tendríamos que hacer nuestros planes en el futuro juntos…

-Tú siempre estás en mis planes a futuro...- Posó su frente en la del otro.- Y bajo ninguna circunstancia he pensado que "estamos pasando el tiempo", no he considerado dejarte cuando "algo más suceda" ni nada parecido… si hubiera sabido antes que pensabas esto… jamás hubiera permitido que pensaras así. Jamás quise hacerte sentir así.

-Siento mucho si alguna vez te hice sentir así también, Kuroo…- Dijo finalmente.

Colocó sus manos en sus mejillas para hacerle verlo de frente y lo besó.

-Te amo Kenma.- Siguió dando pequeños besos en los labios del otro.- Conozco como eres, jamás he dudado de tus sentimientos… Y a estas alturas no deberías dudar de los míos…

-Y… -Dijo recordando súbitamente, con dificultad en cada milisegundo que Kuroo dejaba sus labios libres..- ¿Qué… hay… de la… chica… de hoy?

El pelinegro lo miró confundido.

-Juro que no sé de qué me hablas…

Kenma le devolvió la mirada con ligera molestia.

-Te olvidas que soy bastante observador… Además, también le sonreías a las chicas que te saludaban desde afuera del restaurante.- No quería admitir que se sentía celoso después de la hermosa reconciliación de hacía unos segundos.

-Eres bastante celoso ¿No?- Sonrió burlonamente. Tres años después y todavía descubría cosas nuevas en el chico que amaba.- ¿Quieres que le deje de sonreír a otras personas?

-N-No.- Respondió apenado.- Eso es algo que haces tú… no quiero que cambies ni un poco…

-Entonces…

Ambos se miraban intentando descifrarse el uno al otro.

-¿Dices que lo escribió en la nota? –Preguntó Kuroo y Kenma asintió.- La tiré junto con las cosas de la mesa…

Kenma lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

-No me di cuenta de que había escrito algo ahí… Aunque no me hubiera molestado en guardarla de haberlo notado…

-¿D-De verdad?

-Claro que sí, yo no noté que hubiera hecho algo extraño…

-Cuando tiraste la basura te dijo "Nos vemos pronto"…

-Vamos… es el McDonalds que nos queda de paso… Nunca he notado si se despiden de nosotros de una forma u otra.

Kenma no sonrió pero se sentía aliviado, estúpidamente aliviado.

-Y en cuanto a las chicas… ni siquiera sabía que estaban ahí, yo siempre le sonrío a la gente… ¿Por qué siguen sorprendiéndose de mi amabilidad?

-Yo lo sé… -Se encogió de hombros.- Pero no pude evitar sentirme… con todo lo que ha pasado hoy…

Ambos suspiraron y Kuroo volvió a recostarse en el pecho del otro. Minutos después sintió la mano de Kenma acariciar su oreja.

Sentía que estaba en el paraíso. Amaba a ese chico como nunca había amado a nadie y no recordaba no hacerlo, es decir, siempre, desde que lo conoció, sintió amor por él.

-Kenma… -Llamó su atención.- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Dejó de sentir su mano jugar con su oreja, levantó la mirada y vio el rostro rojo de Kenma.

-Si quiero…- Dijo ocultando su boca con una mano.

Kuroo sonrió y se levantó para besarlo.

-Significa que ahora caminaremos de la mano cuando volvamos de la escuela y si alguien intenta algo contigo le diré "¡Alto! ¡Ese chico adorable de ahí es mi novio!".

-E-Espera… -Dijo entre besos.

-Podemos hablar de la universidad a la que iremos los dos, de cómo será nuestro departamento y cuantos hijos tendremos.

-Estas llevando esto muy lejos…

Kuroo solo lo seguía besando, ignorándolo.

-No quiero hijos.- Dijo Kenma casi en un suspiro.

-Está bien, no hijos por ahora.-Sonrió.- ¿Qué hay de todo lo demás?

-La universidad suena bien…- volteó el rostro para que dejara de besarlo.

Kuroo entendió. Ese era el límite en que podía presionarlo, pero no significaba que no quisiera lo que le proponía.

-Bien.- Dijo mientras se levantaba y se quitaba la playera.- Arreglado ese asunto, continuemos con esto…

Kenma se cubrió el rostro avergonzado cuando Kuroo le quitaba los pantalones deportivos.

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **Continuará…**

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 **Creo que no fui clara en el cap anterior, ese era solo era el inicio del fic, quizá por eso es algo confuso, quiero pensar que todo toma mas sentido cuando lees la continuación… La verdad no se que me pasó xDDD llevo escribiendo fics un ratillo pero el fandom de Haikyuu me hace sentir como novata… o quizá lo subí con muchas prisas y me faltó cerrar el cap de una forma satisfactoria ;A; no lo sé.**

 **Espero haya personillas por ahí interesadas en este fic, porque esta pareja merece amor!**

 ***corazones***


	3. Chapter 3

-0-

-No tenemos que hacerlo…- Dijo mientras era arrastrado por Kuroo al gimnasio el lunes después de clases.

-Claro que tenemos.- Sonrió sin dejar ir la mano de su novio.

Ambos entraron al gimnasio y los chicos que se encontraban ahí los miraron.

-¡Mira Yaku! –Gritó Lev, el primero en notar que iban de la mano.

-¡Cállate! No seas indiscreto.- Le respondió el otro con un golpe en las costillas.

-Chicos.- Sonrió Kuroo.- Kenma es mi novio, ya es oficial.

El rubio se puso completamente rojo y quiso ocultar su rostro entre sus manos, pero el mayor no lo soltaba.

-¿Ya van a casarse? –Dijo Lev emocionado.

-Sí, es probable.- Respondió Kuroo asintiendo y cruzando sus brazos, como si el tema fuera realmente serio.

-¡Eso es genial!

-Honestamente pensé que esto no sucedería.- Yaku veía a Lev con molestia y dándole una palmadita a Kenma en el hombro.- Me alegro por ustedes.

Después del alboroto inicial, pues todo Nekoma pareció emocionarse por la noticia, el entrenamiento pasó como normalmente lo hacía. A excepción de que la sonrisa que usualmente Kuroo le dedicaba al rubio, ahora le hacía sonrojarse. Y segundos después, este también le sonreía de vuelta.

-0-

-¿Necesitamos hacer esto también? –Kenma iba de la mano de su novio por las calles de Tokio.

No entendía porque Kuroo ahora necesitaba ir esparciendo la noticia en todo lugar.

-Por supuesto.

-Si es por mí, esto es totalmente innecesario.

-No solo es por tí.- Se volteó hacia él.- Necesito disculparme con esa chica por el malentendido que causé… sobre todo porque no me gustaría que fuera incomodo ir al McDonalds de siempre…

Kenma hiso una mueca de fastidio pero no protestó. Seguían caminando hasta que entraron al restaurante.

-¡Hola! Bienvenidos.- Saludó la cajera.- Oye, me quedé esperando tu llamada…

-Hola.-Sonrió Kuroo como siempre.- Creo que el otro día entendí mal unas cosas…

La chica lo miró confundida.

-Verás.- Apuntó a Kenma, quien esperaba algo lejos.- Ese chico adorable de ahí es mi novio y creo que ambos pensaron que tú y yo estábamos ligando… Me disculpo si en algún momento te di la idea equivocada…

La mujer se había puesto completamente roja.

-¡N-No sabía! ¡Lo siento mucho! –Luego se dirigió a Kenma gritando.- ¡Lo siento mucho!

El rubio no estaba acostumbrado a confrontar a nadie así que solo bajó la cara sonrojado.

-Pensé que era tu hermano menor.- La chica no sabía que más decir.- ¡Estoy muy avergonzada!

-No, yo lo siento… Me han dicho que no dejo de sonreír y parece que tengo otras intenciones con las personas… Creo que no se acostumbran a mi amabilidad…

-N-No, es mi culpa por malinterpretarlo.

Kenma esperaba mientras Kuroo regresaba con la orden. Puso en la mesa una cajita con un juguetito.

-Es el que te falta ¿No?

El rubio sacó de la bolsita un gatito negro.

-¿Cómo sabías?

-No eres el único observador.

O igual podía deberse a que solo Kuroo le compraba la cajita feliz cuando iban a comer ahí. Como sea, eso logró hacerlo sonreír.

-Esta vez quiero mi pay de manzana.-Dijo Kuroo abriendo el suyo para comerlo antes de que Kenma lo tomara.- Por eso te compré dos a ti.

¿Cómo podía ser tan atento con él? Estaba tan feliz de que Kuroo fuera la única persona con la que podía comunicarse sin hablar, que entendiera perfectamente lo que pasaba por su mente, ya fuera con detalles pequeños como ese o con cosas realmente serias.

-¿Quieres cenar hoy en mi casa?-Le dijo Kenma tímidamente.

-¿Para decírselo a tus padres?

-S-Si…

-Ya lo saben.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Tu madre me envió msj ayer.-Dijo mordiendo su hamburguesa sin preocupaciones.- Quería saber porque estabas tan feliz este fin de semana…

-¿Cómo?- No recordaba haber hecho algo distinto… quizá sonrió más de lo normal, pero no tanto para que otros lo notaran.

-Pero es buena idea decírselo juntos ¿No crees?

-0-

-0-

-0-

 **Ah! Esto ha sido todo.**

 **Gracias a los que leyeron el fic, favearon, dejaron reviews y así! Gracias de verdad! *corazones***


End file.
